146 Punzatidas en el Corazôn
by Livert-Girl
Summary: [ºYÔHxLENº]ººYAÔIººQue vida es vivir con la persona que amas, mas si es despreocupado, serio y frio, amoroso y sonriente. Yoh y Len creen que vivir es facil pero no lo es en especial cuando se les pasa la mano. Y peor aun cuando el amor es tan bello.Càp1.


**_:NOTAS INICIALES: _**_Hola bueno que les digo pues este fic es un YohxLen (Yaôi) esta parejita me encanta mucho y creo que no hay muchos fic de ellos en español por que en ingles hay montones ji-ji en fin je-je ahora sheken y dejar reviews yo acepto de todo ji-ji esto ocurre bueno después de que Yoh y Len se confiesan su amor después de pasar por varios problemas para lograrlo pero al fin lo lograron…. _

**_:146 PUNZADITAS EN EL CORAZÔN: _**

**_:CÂP.Nº1¡TE AMOO MUCHOO: _**

-¿Donde esta mi baso de leche?-Preguntaba un chinito muy molesto sentado en la mesa donde esperaba su desayuno.

-No te enfades, ji-ji-ji pronto terminare el desayuno-Le respondió Yoh desde la cocina.

-Siempre es lo mismo-Murmuro fastidiado Len -.-

Len e Yoh vivían en Fumbari en la pensión Asakura, después de saber de sus claros sentimientos decidieron vivir juntos aunque sus actitudes seguían siendo las mismas; contaban con 16 años de edad. Yoh se portaba muy cariñoso con el chinito, aunque a Len le gustaba eso de vez en cuando se molestaba ya que al shaman castaño se le pasaba la mano. Pero no so podían negar que vivían juntos sin nadie ni nada que los molestara.

-Aquí tienes Len-Le dijo Yoh muy feliz poniéndole el plato lleno de comida enfrente de el chinito.

-…-Len paresia no escuchar ya que no respondía. Tenía el codo posado en la mesa y su mano sostenía su mejilla, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-¿Len?-Yoh alzo una ceja ya que el shaman peli-azul paresia estar:

-¡Esta dormido!-Rió divertido el shaman picadamente –vv- tomo sus audífonos y con suavidad para no despertar al peli-azul por el momento, se los coloco con suavidad y como resultado oyó un ronquido suave departe de Len.

-Ji-ji-ji-ji se enfadara mucho con migo pero será divertido-Murmuro con una gran sonrisa el shaman castaño.

El shaman de cabellos castaños prendió con cuidado los audífonos y les subió todo el volumen para que el fuerte ruido sacara al chinito de sus sueños.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA ¡Pero que diablos!-Reacciono aturdido el shaman peli-azul cayéndose de espaldas con todo y silla. X.x

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ha-ja-ja-Reía divertido Yoh al ver al confundido shaman peli-azul.

Len frunció aun tirado de espaldas en el suelo aun con la silla el seño y rápidamente se levanto del piso muy furioso ya que el castaño se estaba burlando de él, con toda alegría y descaro y eso no le gustaba para nada ya que nadie se burla de _"Len Taô"_.

-¡TÛ!-Dijo con rabia sacando su cuchilla y apuntándole con ella.

-Ji-ji-ji-ji no te enfades, es que estabas dormido y quise despertarte para que comas tu desayuno-Le dijo muy feliz el castaño levemente sonrojado.

-¡YÔH!-Le grito Len atacándolo con su cuchilla pero Yoh logro defenderse antes de que lo matara.

-Vamos Len, je-je solo lo ise por tu bien-Le dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

-¡Mi bien!-Respondió con sumo sarcasmo el peli-azul muy molesto.

-Si. Además mis audífonos te quedan muy bien-Le dijo Yoh soltando una risita tonta.

-¡QUÊ¿A que te refieres¿Dónde están tus auriculares?-ÈL shaman peli-azul se sobresalto sonrojándose.

-¿Eh¿No los ah notado señorito Len?-Apareció Bazôn al lado del chinito.

-¡Aléjate Bazôn!-Le dijo sobresaltándose mas sonrojado el chinito. Ô)))Ô!

-Ji-ji-ji-ji están en tu cabeza-Le respondió el castaño acercándose serenamente a él y atraparlo entre sus brazos, abrasándolo con diversión.

-¡Oye¿Quien te dio permiso de abrasarme?-Aparento molestia Len muy sonrojado forjesiandose de los brazos de su apresor.

-A ti se te ven mejor mis audífonos; de hecho te los regalo como muestra de mi amor así ti-Le dijo Yoh besándole la mejilla al peli-azul.

-Esas son tonterías-Murmuro Len muy sonrojado librándose de su apresor para sentarse en la mesa de nuevo y acto seguido se empino el baso de leche y se quito los auriculares tirándolos en la mesa.

-¡Ha!-Suspiro con resignación Yoh; paresia que Len estaba de mal humor y no era para menos después de lo que le izo.

-¿Qué no piensas comer?-Le pregunto Len muy sonrojado sin mirarlo.

-¿Eh? O.ô? si claro je-je-Rió Yoh sonrojándose levemente.

Y por fin los dos jóvenes empezaron a comer en silencio, pero ambos con leves sonrojos en sus rostros.

_-Minutos después-_Ambos shamanes terminaron de comer e Yoh recogía los platos utilizados y proseguir a lavarlos. Len por su parte se levantaba apenas de su asiento; pero se acordó del naranjo artefacto. Mirándolos por largo rato con seriedad, los tomo entre sus blancas manos; se aseguro de que Yoh no estuviera cerca del lugar o por lo menos que no lo viera y prosiguió a colocárselos en la cabeza, detrás de sus orejas como se los colocaba Yoh.

-_"Me los regalo…a mi"_-Susurro suavemente.

-¡Sabia que te quedaban bien!-Sonó la voz del castaño quien estaba parado junto a la puerta.

-Ô))))Ô¿Qué diablos haces espiándome?-Le reclamo muy sonrojado y avergonzado el chinito con su piquito elevado al aire.

-Ji-ji-ji-ji creo que ya me voy-Dijo feliz el castaño yéndose del lugar ya que a Len lo cubría un aura llameante.

-¡Ven acá y pelea!-Le dijo Len muy enojado y muy sonrojado.

**_-Ô.ô- ¬.¬- Ô.ô- ¬.¬- Ô.ô - ¬.¬- Ô.ô-¬.¬- _**

Yoh se había preparado para dar unas cuantas vueltas a la ciudad ya que Len le imponía algunos entrenamientos forzosos de vez en cuando para que no perdiera su buena condición física. Ósea que los entrenamientos de Len eran igual de macabros que los de Anna.

-¡Amidamaru, es hora de irnos!-Llamo el shaman a su espíritu n.n

-Aquí estoy a la orden amo Yoh-Apareció el samurai a su lado con una calida sonrisa n-n

-Permíteme unos momentos, iré a despedirme de Len-Le dijo Yoh con serenidad y con una gran sonrisa.

-Si.-Respondió igual de feliz el espíritu.

Yoh fue en busca de su peli-azul hasta poder encontrarlo y después de un rato de andarlo buscando por la pensión lo logro encontrar por fin.

-Len-Susurro feliz Yoh viendo al chinito que estaba arrodillado en el piso a la par de él estaba una cubeta y un cepillo quien le ayudaba a limpiar el piso de la pensión ya que era su turno de hacerlo mientras Yoh entrenaba. Len no se percato de la presencia del shaman castaño y este se acerco a el con suavidad.

-¡LEN!-Le grito Yoh abrasándolo desde atrás asiendo que el peli-azul se asuste y se sonroje al extremo. Ô)))Ô/ n))n

-¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!-Le reclamo el chinito muy enfadado ¬))¬

-Me das un beso de despedida-Le pucherio Yoh sin soltarlo.

-¡Que me dejes tranquilo de una buena vez!-El peli-azul le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Yoh.

-TTxTT! Pe-pero Len-Lloriquea Yoh en una esquina con al mano en su mejilla roja, con cascaditas en los ojos y un aura maldita que le cubría.

-Wa-ja-ja-ha-ja-ja eso te enseñara ja-ja-ja-Rió feliz y triunfador el chinito de pie mostrándose superior al shaman castaño.

-TTxTT! Pe-pero Len-Lloriqueaba Yoh.-Aunque sea uno chiquito-Le rogó con ojos Kawakii.

-No. No te daré nada de nada, ni uno solo-Le dijo seriamente el chinito ¬))¬

-TT3TT! Pe-pero-Lloriqueo de nuevo Yoh.

¬vv¬ Ya dije que no te daré nada de nada, ahora ve; ve a tus entrenamientos-Le dijo Len cruzándose de brazos.

-Esta bien-Yoh se levanto del piso con tristeza ya que no recibió su añorado beso de despedida, al ver eso Len sintió un poco de remordimiento pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

-No cree que fue muy cruel con el joven Yoh-Apareció de nuevo Bazôn a su lado.

-Si, lo se; pero lo hago por que lo amo-Le dijo seriamente pero levemente sonrojado.

-Yo tenía razón. Usted tiene unos buenos sentimientos-Le dijo ilusionado Bazôn a su amo. Asiendo que Len se sobresalte sonrojándose como un tomate de vergüenza y de enojo, su piquito de nuevo se elevo al aire del enojo.

-No te burles de mi-Le dijo Len sacando su cuchilla y muy enojado y sonrojado empezó a perseguirlo y darle su merecido por burlarse de él.

**_-Ô.ô- ¬.¬- Ô.ô- ¬.¬- Ô.ô - ¬.¬- Ô.ô-¬.¬- _**

_-Ratos después-_

-¡Ya llegue!-Se oía la voz del shaman castaño quien regresaba de su agotadora labor, pero no escuchaba ruido alguno así que se aventuro a buscar a Len y entro a la sala y lo encontró acostado en el sillón, de nuevo estaba dormido. Yoh sonrió con calidez esa imagen era tan acogedora ver a su amante dormir como un ángel era tan satisfactorio y no lo pudo resistir y quiso probar de aquellos labios que se le fueron negados horas atrás.

-Ahora podré robarle un beso ji-ji-ji-Yoh se acerco a Len y tomándolo por las mejillas, descendió su rostro con lentitud y suavidad y toco los labios del shaman de ojos amarillentos.

Fue un besito muy dulce e Yoh lo disfruto mucho, corto pero lleno de amor. El castaño consiguió su añorado beso, lo miro por última vez y quitándole unos mechones de cabello al chinito, sonrió para dar media vuelta y marcharse.

-u)))u-Yoh no alcanzo a ver el gran sonrojo que se encendió en las mejillas de Len. ¿En verdad estuvo dormido¿O también deseba ese beso?

**_:CONTINUARA: _**

**_:NOTAS FINALES:_** _je-je que les pareció mas o menos verdad…pobre de Yôh, Len lo hace sufrir mucho pero según él es por amor ji-ji-ji pero mi castaño se sale siempre con la suya ji-ji espero que les aya gustado y si quieren que lo continué dejar reviews yo acepto de todo un poco saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu _


End file.
